This invention relates to disposable syringes having an arrangement which will shield the syringe needle after the syringe has been used so as to thus prevent the sticking or pricking of a human person handling the syringe. The needle stick hazard is a well known health hazzard, regard being given to the possibility of transmitting infectious diseases such as the HIV virus, hepatitis, and the like through needles which have become contaminated through prior use.
Various prior art arrangements have been proposed. Representative examples of prior art arrangements are the Chul 5,256,151, Haining 5,342,323 and Gloyer et al 4,747,830 and the several prior art references cited in these patents.
While a number of prior art arrangements have been proposed, none are as advantageous as the present invention.